Ahsoka in the Dark Times
by bobafett1590
Summary: Ahsoka is hiding away, sensing great unrest in the galaxy...
1. Chapter 1- A Disturbance In The Force

Ahsoka awoke from her bedstead. But only to be greeted by the drab,bleak sky above. Ahsoka always had a nagging feeling something was amiss, troubling visions were a usual experience during her deep sleep and there was a disturbance in the Force. Maybe something natural? No. Everyday her worst fears were being realized eradication of the Jedi and a clear emergence of a Galactic Empire. Ahsoka's recent vision was particularly worrying. A man, disguised in the shell of a Jedi, entered the halls of the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka could hear Jedi deaths through the force. Including those of Cin Drallig and his padawans and even Jocasta Nu's. Ahsoka wished she had Yoda with her, to help her decipher these visions. But Ahsoka could not sense Yoda's presence anymore. As if it was concealed or vanquished.

Ahsoka chose the planet to stay on wisely, the last place this Galactic Empire would look for Force users, Nar Shaddaa. At first it would seem foolish, filled with smugglers and bounty hunters. However Ahsoka hid in a less inhabited section of the planet. So therefore it would be unlikely anyone would go looking there. For Ahsoka has also heard rumours of Dark Jedi Inquisitors roaming the galaxy looking for force users, not just Jedi. These were dark times and Ahsoka had to do anything to survive.

Ahsoka felt a feeling of nostalgia thinking of what she was before. Although she remembered some events more than others. Her short escapade with Ventress was quite memorable too. Ahsoka felt an intense feeling of melancholy wash over her like a wave. A violent one.

Ahsoka suddenly became alerted but then cast it off because she knew despite Nar Shaddaa now being controlled by the Galactic Empire, they never inspected the settlements. Well, until now...


	2. Chapter 2- The Shroud Of The Dark Side

Ahsoka's heart was now pounding as she saw one of the Empire's top Inquisitors prowl through the settlement, killing at whim. He was a cruel Twilek by the name of Bobi Igerus. His main job was to put an end to The Clone Wars, silencing all supporters. He was told to keep an eye out for force users, who were potential threats to the Empire. He had a datapad containing information about fugitive jedi and force users who escaped the Empire. His arrival also heralded the entrance of Darth Vader. Mainly because they had information of other Jedi hiding in that quadrant. And Vader asked to deal with it personally.

Ahsoka hid in fear in her small room, but then she remembered. She had actually collected lightsaber parts earlier, they lay hidden in her small wardrobe. After she left the Jedi Order she actually vowed not to build another lightsaber, but now she would have to. Remembering back to the adventure she had with the younglings in the Clone Wars, Ahsoka remembered how to build one and used the force to bind the parts together. And when the lightsaber was built she picked it up and ignited it. It shone a slightly brighter form of purple and it looked similar to her old lightsaber.

The dark jedi stormed in, unleashing a violent barrage of lightning that Ahsoka blocked. Bobi Igerus attacked her again with lightning however this time Ahsoka concentrated, lifted up her hand and deflected the lightning bolt that knocked back at him with tremendous force. Bobi ignited his red lightsaber and initiated the vicious Juyo lightsaber form. This form of lightsaber of combat was quick and fueled with the rage of the user. Ahsoka then used her master's form, Shien, to counter him. She also combined her attacks with Ataru combat to survive the dark jedi's flurry of attacks. This enabled her to move quickly as to endure the assault.

As the battle dragged on, Ahsoka was growing weary but so was Bobi Igerus. The inquisitor blasted her back with a force power known as Force Wave. He was preparing to execute the finishing blow when someone shot him from behind. It was an enraged Duro who was rioting against the Empire, he rallied some of the settlement and they started killing the Imperial overseers and stormtroopers, but as soon as they saw the Imperial shuttle they ran off in terror.

Ahsoka regained her strength and stared carefully towards the shuttle, she saw a fearsome man in armour emerge. He easily slaughtered any rioters still in the settlement that were still there and ordered a execution to any who looked like they had connections to the uprising. The Empire were quite xenophobic and only rounded up aliens, when they approached Ahsoka's room the stormtroopers saw the lightsaber of Bobi Igerus on the floor. Ahsoka drew her lightersaber and the one she acquired from Bobi and deflected the blaster bolts and killed the troopers.

Ahsoka disposed of the bodies and fled, when she approached the docks she overheard the discussion of a stormtrooper Colonel and a Lieutenant . Ahsoka was interested because they were sharing their thoughts on the infamous Operation:Knightfall. They were discussing morality?

Then the Lieutenant said to the Colonel something that would surprise Ahsoka: "Rex, they were orders, we weren't going to defy the Chancellor!"

"You're right Cody let's get back on our shift before Lord Vader comes up here" the Colonel Rex was rather emotive about the subject, and dropped it quickly. They walked off, back to the settlement.

Ahsoka was shocked about what she heard but there was no time to ponder on such things. Ahsoka was about to enter the ship when she sensed something.

A presence she had not felt since...


	3. Chapter 3- The Sith Lord

Ahsoka was gripped with sadness and hopelessness when she realized who was behind the mask of the armoured man she could see. It was her former master, Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka could still sense a speck of good within him, but knew a battle was inevitable. She drew her lightsaber, she still had a bit of a way to go to get to the shuttle and that there could be hostiles on the ship anyway.

Vader swiftly swung his lightsaber towards Ahsoka's who narrowly dodged the attack. Ahsoka retaliated with a graceful strike that almost hit Vader but he blocked the attack. She was no match for the Sith Lord and her attacks were utterly futile, only her knowledge of her former master's lightsaber techniques helped her parry his blows.

Ahsoka destroyed a pillar to slow Vader down but he leaped over the pillar with ease, he attacked Ahsoka so hard she stumbled back. Ahsoka released her anger and struck Vader violently. Their lightsabers locked, Ahsoka tried all she could to force Vader back but it wasn't possible. She broke off the attack and fled up the stairs towards the shuttle.

Tears were falling from Ahsoka's eyes as her fears were realized, he was the fallen jedi in her visions, he killed the younglings and padawans . At the same time she became aware of Padme's death. In an act of hatred Ahsoka pushed Vader back with violent force. As she fled she came under attack from the stormtroopers. Ahsoka blocked the blaster bolts and escaped on the shuttle.

Thankfully there were no more troopers on board and Ahsoka had time to fire up the engines and escape. She set the shuttle on auto-pilot to the hyperspace rings. Ahsoka thought of a plan, then she thought of an old friend. Ahsoka knew where she was headed next. Ahsoka was putting the coordinates in when she was attacked by a ship, but this was no Imperial TIE fighter, it was a ship she had seen before. "Impossible! But I destroyed it!" The famous Slave 1 flew over her ship . "Boba Fett!" She came under heavy fire and her systems were failing she had no choice but to land on the undesirable planet Florrum.


	4. Chapter 4 - In an Adventure with Pirates

Ahsoka's ship plunged into one of Florrum's vast outskirts. Ahsoka crawled out quickly to find that Boba Fett was not stopping there. He landed, left this ship and equipped his blaster, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber as Boba Fett activated his jetpack and started firing. Ahsoka thought she was at the advantage but Boba Fett fired a rocket out of his wrist launcher and it blasted Ahsoka back.

Ahsoka jumped up to Boba but the bounty hunter fired his flamethrower forcing her to remain on the ground. She pushed him out of the air and advanced towards him but he stood up and started shooting rapidly. Ahsoka was getting closer and closer. But Boba Fett shot her in the arm which allowed him to go into the Slave 1 and fire using it's lasers. Boba Fett started to leave Florrum and dropped a bomb similar to the one his father Jango used in the asteroid field battle with Obi-Wan down as a "parting gift".

Ahsoka sped away before the bomb could hit. And saw the Slave 1 flying away in the distance. She had no choice but to ask the pirates for a ship.

When she entered the stronghold, it was deserted. Or so she thought, Hondo was sitting at the far end of the room. "Mutiny!" He shouted. "All of my once loyal pirates are going of to work for the Empire!" He wailed.

"They took my precious ship!" He continued wailing endlessly

"I really need a ship I ran into some trouble" Ahsoka said

"I tell you what, you come to Kahshykk with me to get the ship back and I will let you have one" Hondo replied "I've still got enough fuel to get there"

When Hondo was trying to land on Kahshykk , she could see a big battle on the surface. Ahsoka really wanted to help the Wookies as they helped her once too.

"Land over there!" Ahsoka said

"If you insist.." Hondo replied

Ahsoka climbed out of the ship and begun to fight the stormtroopers who were battling the wookies.

"Chewbacca! It's great to see you!" Ahsoka exclaimed happily.

Chewbacca gave a slight growl and pulled out his bowcaster and begun to shoot the stormtroopers.

His friend Tarfull backed him up by infiltrating the AT-ST and destroying an incoming reinforcements ship.

Chewbacca and the Wookies fled back to the village of Rwookrrorro, Ahsoka followed them alongside with Hondo .

When they reached the village and were safely inside the Chieftain's home Ahsoka inquired the wookies about Weequay and a ship. The wise chief Attichitcuk agreed to point Hondo and Ahsoka in the right direction if they retrieved the sacred Bacca Blade from the Lower Shadowlands. He gave them a warning about a fearsome beast in the shadowlands and that Imperial agents were known to be in that area.

Hondo and Ahsoka reluctantly agreed and took a force sensitive wookie guide with them. His name was Tybacca, quite friendly for his species.

As Ahsoka descended into the Upper Shadowlands she could see an Imperial Star Destroyer in the distance accompanied by some ships with reinforcements.

Tybacca warned Ahsoka and Hondo that the "fearsome beast" is a Tentarek and they should take great caution. Suddenly a sniper shot Tybacca squarely in the chest.

The assassin was IG-88, he apparently was looking to collect a bounty on Ahsoka's head. Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and sped towards the droid. Ahsoka destroyed it's blaster but the bounty hunter simply took a vibrosword out and parried her blows.

Hondo took a frag grenade and threw it onto the floor where the droid stood but it leaped out of the way of the blast. Another 2 droids emerged and rapidly shot at Ahsoka and Hondo.

IG-88 slashed one of the droids with a vibrosword and took it's blaster rifle and began shooting, Ahsoka and Hondo got behind cover quickly.

Hondo pulled a Ion grenade out of his pocket and threw it at the droids, leaving them temporarily disabled.

"Ahsoka, that won't hold them for long you know." Hondo said.

Ahsoka and Hondo ran towards a turbolift that would lead them to the Lower Shadowlands.

When they got down they were met by a vast expanse of trees and a trail of dead wookies and Imperial officers.

"It looks like a skirmish took place here" Ahsoka said

"But who won?" Hondo replied

Then they turned their heads after hearing a loud screech that must have been coming from the monster.

"Come on, we have to get that blade" Ahsoka exclaimed optimistically.

The two entered the nest of the beast, which smelt of a horrible stench. Hondo pullled out his blaster pistols, and Ahsoka activated her lightsaber, they nodded then they leaped out of cover and attacked the beast.

The monster violently knocked Ahsoka into a Kinrath hive. Hondo quickly threw a plasma grenade to kill the Kinrath. Ahsoka then attacked it from afar using a force power Plo-Koon used once, Force Judgement. This power was like force lightning but stunned rather than killed. The tentarek was only slightly disorientated since the species had a natural resistance to force powers.

"Hondo, aim for it's eyes!" Ahsoka yelled

But the beast was too quick and it smashed Hondo into the trees. Ahsoka threw a lightsaber at it to draw it's attention so it wouldn't kill Hondo.

Hondo then got up and shot both of the beast's eyes and it stumbled onto the ground.

"Phew, that was hard" Ahsoka said as she pulled Hondo up.

Hondo walked over and took the Bacca blade out of the beast's back. Although Ahsoka could hear something and told Hondo to stay alert.

Stormtroopers marched into the hive, their goal was obvious, they wanted to retrieve the blade to put the tribes into disarray. The stormtroopers opened fire and Ahsoka and Hondo hid in the trees .

"Ahsoka, that beast is still alive, it is bound to wake up any moment." Hondo said

The beast did wake up and massacred the troops. Ahsoka and Hondo climbed through the trees stealthily to avoid detection by survivors however.

The two used an alternative method getting to the Upper Shadowlands which was by climbing the vines. Once they got there, they were relieved to see IG-88 had departed so there were no interruptions for them getting to the surface.

"Wish we had Tybacca with us to work this thing" Ahsoka said

When they repaired the wooden lift and ascended to the surface. Hondo cried "Look!" TIE fighters and bombers flew by and attacked something above Hondo and Ahsoka. When the two reached the surface they raced towards the village of Rwookrrorro and entered through the gate but they only saw the burnt and destroyed wookie huts, Hondo and Ahsoka went inside the Chieftains house and saw dead wookies on the floor.

"How are we going to get the ship now?" Ahsoka asked  
"I don't know Ahsoka, we have to find some survivors" Hondo replied.  
The two of them continued exploring the village, then they came across the temple.  
"Look! Fighting is going on outside the temple come on!" Ahsoka said

Ahsoka jumped down to the temple's entrance and battled the stormtroopers, the families of the Wookies were inside this extravagant temple and were hiding from the attackers.  
Hondo pulled out his pistols and shot four stormtroopers simutaneously and pushed them back a little, backed up with Ahsoka they drove the invaders out of the village.

"Chewbacca. Tarfull! It's a relief you survived!" Ahsoka exclaimed.  
The Wookies lead Hondo and Ahsoka inside to the badly wounded Attichitcuk. Ahsoka handed the Bacca Blade to him and the wookie chief upheld his end of the bargain and gave them a datapad regarding the pirate's whereabouts. Attichitcuk was downcast after hearing Tybacca's fate, he was a honorable warrior.  
The two went to the landing pad where the pirates were present, their ship was being guarded by turrets to keep out intruders.  
Ahsoka jumped down and sliced the turrets in half and proceeded to cut down the remaining pirates.  
"That's the last of them" Hondo assured. "But it looks like they have another group out with another of my ships, when they come back you can help yourself to it"  
That other ship landed and the remaining pirates got out and attacked Ahsoka, but she quickly overpowered them. Ahsoka plotted the co-ordinates for Telos, where she heard of her old friend's location.  
"Thanks Hondo" Ahsoka said through her comlink as she took off and she went into hyperspace.

Ahsoka laid back admiring the view of hyperspace and prepared for the future...


	5. Chapter 5 - A Sight for Sore Eyes

Ahsoka landed her ship on one of the landing pads on Telos. She was cloaked and she entered the nearest cantina. Ahsoka walked over to the rakatan bartender, Ahsoka was surprised to see this species because they were thought to be extinct.  
Ahsoka then slipped 50 credits to the bartender.  
"Looking for information or about 15 drinks?" The bartender asked. He force pulled a mug into his hand and took a big gulp.  
"Yes, have you seen a Rattataki around here? A bounty hunter to be more specific." Ahsoka asked.  
"Yes... A woman, she left not too long ago." The bartender replied "By the way, my name is Jax."  
"Thank you!" Ahsoka said as she left.  
"No problem." Jax replied "Oh and just so you know, don't trouble the governor, he has connections with the Emperor."

Ahsoka saw a shadowy figure lurking on the rooftops on the governor's building. Ahsoka raced up, and heard lots of shooting inside. Ahsoka startled Ventress, who was killing the governor's bodyguards.  
"What are you doing here?!" Ventress was shocked, she thought all the Jedi were gone and was surprised to see Ahsoka of all people.  
"I came to find you, you might be in danger!" Ahsoka exclaimed  
"From what?" Ventress asked in a doubtful tone.  
"From that! Him!" Ahsoka said  
It was the Emperor and he had heard of a Rattataki's whereabouts, and since he was inspecting Telos, he wanted to find this Rattataki since it could be Asajj Ventress and he wished to extinguish all remnants of The Clone Wars, and he could leave nothing to chance.

Ventress gasped, she knew Darth Sidious would be here any moment.  
"No point sticking around." Ventress said as she jumped up onto the roof.  
"Okay, let's go!" Ahsoka replied

They got out just in time as the Emperor's personal guards stormed in immediately after and the Sith followed. Sidious killed the governor and told his 3 dark jedi inquisitors to look out for Jedi. Because his real reason for coming to Telos was because there were rumours of a Jedi Academy in the lower levels and all the stormtroopers he sent never came back and Darth Vader was, concurrently at Kamino destroying a traitorous clone army, so Lord Sidious had to attend to it himself. Well, at the moment.

When Ahsoka and Ventress were well hidden, Ahsoka said:  
"We have to find those Jedi! The Emperor is here, we can finish the Empire for good! Come on!" Ahsoka said in a rather optimistic tone.  
"Okay, but I'm only doing because I've been out of luck collecting bounties for many months now and I'm ever so bored. This is also a good opportunity for revenge anyway." Ventress replied "Come on, I think I know their whereabouts, and I'm itching to rebuild my lightsabers ."

"Okay, you lead the way." Ahsoka said  
When they arrived at the so called academy it was locked tight, so they had to find another way in. Unfortunately, the other way was through the sewers.  
"We're almost there" Ventress said as they crawled through the large pipes " This way"  
Suddenly two dark jedi jumped down the other entrance to the sewers, they scouted every possible route to the academy.  
"Enough hiding!" Ventress demanded. Then suddenly she jumped out of cover, pulled out a blaster pistol and shot one of the dark jedi right in the head. His companion drew his lightsaber and Ahsoka jumped out of cover and drew her's. Ventress couldn't shoot because in these close quarters it was very dangerous, so she aided Ahsoka with force powers instead.  
Ahsoka quickly cut down the dark jedi with Ventress' assistance.

"Here it is." Ventress mumbled wearily.  
The two crawled up the hatch and into the academy. They could see lots of Jedi training, Ahsoka could see 7 Jedi Masters, 20 padawans and knights, 3 watchmen and about 10 younglings.  
"They don't know we're are here, but when they do don't count on a friendly reception." Ventress claimed.  
They both hid when they sensed the Watchman patrolling. They wanted to greet them in a friendly way.

Ahsoka turned around to see Ventress making a new green and blue lightsaber.  
"Finished." Ventress said in an unusually happy tone.

All of a sudden a Jedi watchman burst in, he ignited his lightsabers and immediately attacked. Although this was an easy battle for Ahsoka or Ventress becuase the jedi was using the weak and unassertive lightsaber form, Niman, but it created enough noise to set the entire academy off. Ahsoka used the Force Wave to push the watchman back.  
"Ahsoka!" Master Sinube entered the room.  
All the jedi suddenly stopped the hostility and resumed their tasks.  
"It's brilliant to see you survived!" Sinube excalimed cheerfully "Come Ahsoka, with your companion, I would advise her to not make some of the paranoid padawans hostile again, that would be by walking calmly."

Ahsoka felt like one of the Order again, and so did Ventress, this place felt relaxing, no worries whatsoever. Ahsoka had her visions fully deciphered by Master Sinube, although they were troubling, they were enlightening also.  
"Master, how did you survive?" Ahsoka asked curiously.  
"Shaak Tii and Cin Drallig held off the worst of the attacks so we could flee with the Jedi that were left, Master Drallig died, but I retrieved a holodisk of his teachings. And Master Tii, well she survived but we were separated. On this world we found many force sensitives. We intend to rebuild the order. Sinube rejoined

"The Emperor is here." Ahsoka said  
"Yes, our scouts told us, we don't believe he has the power to destroy this academy. We are lucky Darth Vader, his apprentice is not with him. At the moment" Sinube lamented.  
"Don't count on it, he is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. He or his apprentice could bring this academy to it's knees" Ventress grieved  
"Our scouts are getting reports of Darth Vader here and that The Emperor is on his way to Coruscant. But those are just rumors. Sinube continued. "I wouldn't worry about them."

Gungi, Ganodi and Katooni appeared and greeted Ahsoka happily, they were padawan learners on their way to become Jedi Knights now. But they still had to take the Trials.

"What happened to the others?" Ahsoka did not continue, she knew they would be too sad to discuss it.  
"It was a traumatizing experience for the younglings, they don't like to talk about it." Sinube said  
"I know." Ahsoka answered.

Instantly afterwards the main entrance blasted open. The Jedi all ignited their lightsabers. It was Vader, the rumors were true after all...


	6. Chapter 6- Jedi Massacre

"Ahsoka, Ventress! Get the younglings and padawans out of here!" Sinube yelled  
The Jedi Master drew his lightsaber and so did Eeth Koth, who was present at the academy, lots of other Jedi prepared to fight Vader.  
The Sith easily cut down the padawans who attacked him rather than left, only the Knights and Masters were a match for him. Master Sinube dueled Vader while the other Jedi attacked the other stormtroopers and the three dark Jedi .  
Vader fought the Jedi to a standstill and tried to tire the Master. Finally Sinube's age got the better of him and he was killed by the powerful Sith Lord. Ahsoka, raced towards Vader and attacked. Ahsoka tapped into her full potential and fought the Sith Lord with the help of Eeth Koth. At first it looked like the Jedi were winning, only one dark jedi left and although the stormtroopers seemed relentless, they too were tiring.

After almost a hour of fighting the Jedi, Vader finally overpowered and killed Eeth Koth. Ahsoka knew the younglings were safe now. That was a relief. But once again Ahsoka stood little chance against Vader without a companion, fortunately Ventress stepped in and threw a lightsaber at Darth Vader's mechanical hand. weakening him. But their duel raged on.

Ahsoka told the remaining Jedi to run away, some stubborn Knights stayed but were killed at the hands of the Sith. Ahsoka jumped down the hatch where the younglings had ran away through, now Ahsoka and Ventress had to leave Telos, Vader and the Empire knew they were there.  
"Where do we go now?" one of the younglings inquired  
"Manaan, maybe? Or Dathomir? What do you think Ahsoka?" Ventress asked curiously.  
"We need to get off this planet first."Ahsoka claimed

"We can use one of the shuttles over there." Ganodi said as he pointed at the landing pad  
When they got to the shuttle they killed the guards and disabled the turrets. But Darth Vader was so determined to destroy the Jedi so ordered the Star Destroyer to fire on the city and send bombers to destroy any ships remaining, and he asked for a shuttle escort to the Star Destroyer.

The Jedi prepared to go into the shuttle when suddenly their shuttle was decimated in a puff of smoke. Ahsoka,Ventress and the padawans and younglings only remained now, and they could see Darth Vader emerge from the shadows. Vader had no trouble fighting the padawans beforehand. But now he was up against lots of them all at once. Ahsoka saw this vulnerability and attacked alongside Ventress and the Padawans.

The Sith killed many padawans who approached him, but the sheer force of numbers pushed him back. Vader aimed to take out their leader, Ahsoka,and pressed his attack. He disarmed her but was interrupted by another padawan's attacks. Darth Vader hopped into the shuttle and left before he too would be decimated.

The rakatan, Jax who met Ahsoka earlier offered her his transport. And the Jedi and Ventress escaped by the skin of their teeth. "Where do we go now?" One of the padawans asked.  
"Onderon" Ahsoka said firmly

At the time, the Empire had very little influence over Onderon, but the Emperor was showing interest in it. Ahsoka decided to see if Lux was still there, as he could help them.

When they landed they were once again attacked by the notorious Boba Fett, Jax used the force to make Fett's jetpack malfunction, but this was not enough to stop the bounty hunter, he shot repeatedly and wounded Jax severely , Ahsoka force pushed Boba Fett off the landing pad but he withstood the force and attacked again killing some of the padawans. Ahsoka sent a bolt of lightning towards the bounty hunter and succeeded pushing him off. They wouldn't meet him for some time.

To get to the center of Onderon without drawing suspicion, the group would have to go down into the catacombs of Freedon Nadd which were similar to the ones on Dxun, the moon of Onderon.

"Watch out everyone, this is a shrine to a Sith Lord, resist temptation to the Dark Side while in this tomb" Ahsoka warned  
Spirits of dark jedi and Sith surrounded them, Ahsoka and the Jedi pushed them back and they dispersed.  
"There is someone living here, I can sense it." Ventress said  
"Alright, everyone be on the lookout, there is only seven of us now." Ahsoka told the Jedi

When they reached the center of the temple they saw a cloaked figure, it was feeding of the teachings of the Sith Holocrons and using Freedon Nadd's infamous lightsaber as a item to transfer the power. It turned around and cackled, and the Jedi realized it was Darth Sidious. With a simple gesture he blasted them back with a massive bolt of lightning that killed 4 of the seven jedi padawans and younglings. That left severely wounded Ahsoka, Ventress, along with Gungi, Ganodi and Katooni, who were trying all their best to stay alive. Jax's lifeless body fell into a well.

Ahsoka and Ventress stood up, ignited their lightsabers and charged towards the Sith Lord. Palpatine merely raised his hand to force Ahsoka into a pillar, and used Freedon Nadd's lightsaber to weaken Ventress considerably.  
"Destroy the lightsaber!" Ahsoka bellowed wearily  
Ventress and Ahsoka attacked him, but he was too powerful. But then by a stroke of luck, Gungi threw his lightsaber at the Emperor, the Sith Lords lightsaber dropped on the floorand Sidious retaliated with a draining death field. Only Ahsoka remained conscious, so it was up to her to destroy the source of his unlimited might. Ahsoka destroyed the lightsaber and used her remaining power to attempt to heal her companions.

Darth Sidious was infuriated, but he needed to execute the next part of his contingency plan, and had no time to deal with the Jedi.  
"Us five are the only survivors, we have to be careful." Ahsoka mumbled  
"The exit! It's down here! Come on!" Ventress yelled

When they exited into the city, there were murmurs amongst the citizens. Ahsoka and her group rushed to the Palace to get help. They were told by the receptionist to book an appointment with the Prime Minister. But it was urgent, so Ahsoka burst in and met with the Prime Minister immediately, it was Lux who somehow got the title.  
"Ahsoka, What are you doing here?" Lux inquired cautiously  
"Lux, the Empire is planning an invasion, we saw a Sith doing magic in the temple! You're planet is in danger!" Ahsoka bellowed.  
"That's nonsense, Ahsoka!" Lux assured  
A big vibration shook the ground, it was the Empire bombarding the planet. The troops landed and killed all who stood in their way. Stormtroopers blasted the door to the palace open and opened fire at the Jedi. Ganodi was taken by surprise and killed. Ahsoka and Ventress destroyed the stormtroopers attack, but lost one of their own.

Lux was hit by the rubble of the palace falling down and was crushed. Ahsoka was sad for his death, she did feel something for him but always hid that fact.

There was no more time to waste, Ahsoka told the Jedi to focus all their might to crushing the Star Destroyer, it took some time but they did it. Afterwards Ahsoka, the padawans and Ventress finished off the remaining forces.

A unrecognizable ship came out of hyperspace, Ahsoka and her companions got into the shuttle to investigate. Their shuttle landed inside this ship safely and when they went out they were greeted by a Jedi named Rahm Kota .

After a hospitable welcome the Jedi asked Ahsoka if she and the Jedi would accompany their ship to Nar Shaddaa . Ahsoka refused and left in the shuttle.

Shortly after leaving Ahsoka's shuttle came under attack, all the padawans except Gungi survived. And Ahsoka was unconscious. Ventress woke up and set course to Dathomir.

Ventress landed outside the temple of the Nightsisters. Ahsoka woke up and healed Gungi.  
"We have to hide out here until we recuperate" Ahsoka said  
"There are lots of Jedi and Sith teachings here and I can sense something unsettling" Ventress claimed  
A roar came from the chamber up ahead.  
Two Inquisitors came out of the chamber and started talking;  
"Is he ready?" One of the Inquisitors asked  
"No, Lord Sidious told us he would be hard to tame." The other replied  
"The Emperor had him all this time... It's unthinkable" He replied back "Wait."  
"Intruders!" They both thundered  
They both drew their lightsabers and attacked the trio. Ahsoka, Ventress and Gungi readied themselves. Ventress took down one but the other was a much harder challenge. He attacked them with a range of force powers, unstoppable. Ahsoka held up her hand and asorbed his lightning. She then redirected it right back at him, killing the dark jedi.  
Another fearsome roar emerged from the chamber.  
It was him, he was here all this time, hiding away...


End file.
